


Swingset

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The Initiative is building a new playground that has a very retro feel--Ryder sneaks out one night to sit on the swings, trying to think through the thousands of thoughts running through her head.She's not left alone for long, however, as Evfra steps on to the construction site and joins her in the too-small, child sized seats. Turns out, he couldn't sleep either; and Ryder quickly finds out why.





	Swingset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! How ya doing? I am going crazy xD

“What are you doing out here?” 

Ryder looked up from where she was digging her bare feet into the sand; Evfra was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. If she didn’t know better, she’d have said he was cold. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Didn’t think you left Aya much these days.” Ryder hooked her arms around the chains of the swing she was sitting on—it was obviously too small for her, her long legs stretching out in front of her. “There’s another seat, want to sit down?”

Evfra looked over the swing set. “It’s for children, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Ryder said. “It is. But there’s no rule saying that adults can’t enjoy it too.” She kicked the sand a bit, brow furrowing. “It’s actually pretty outdated. I haven’t seen a swingset like this in… oh man, years. Before my d… before my dad went off to war.” She tilted her head down and toed at the sand again. 

She listened as Evfra walked through the sand and then took the seat beside her. Now they both looked weird, two grown adults sitting on a set of too-small swings in the middle of the night. 

“It’s far more comfortable than I thought it would be,” Evfra admitted. Ryder nodded, though she didn’t say anything. “It does feel rather antique. Did you decide on the design?”

Ryder shook her head. “No, it wasn’t my decision. But I’m glad they decided on it. Makes it feel more authentic to me, park-wise. Hell, this might sound crazy, but these chain swings were ancient when I first saw one. It has to be a historian, or someone in the early childhood development department.” She turned her head to look at Evfra and gave him a crooked smile. “Seriously though, what are you doing here?”

“I asked first.” Evfra sounded muted in the cool night air. Ryder sighed and leaned back, hands curled tight around the chains. The chains bent with her. “What are you doing?” 

“I needed to think,” Ryder replied, giving her legs a pump. She swung forward and the wind rushed past her ears and carded through her hair with its long, spindly fingers. “It’s too stuffy inside. Too quiet.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled like it was going to rain. Ryder kind of wanted to stay outside until it did, until she was freezing cold and soaked. But Evfra was here now—she doubted he’d let her do that. 

“I’m here… at the request of the Moshae,” Evfra answered her question. They sat in silence for a few moments. Ryder let the swing slow to a near stop, her feet kicking without rhythm. The lights of the compound were a bit blurry from where they sat. A set of moons lit up the area, leaving streaks of milky color everywhere it touched. 

Ryder took a deep breath. “I feel like I’m getting older,” she said, staring over the expanse of half-built structures and other bits of construction. “I mean, I know I am. That’s just how life is. But every time I look outside, I age an entire year.” Ryder gave a laugh and shook her head. 

“Probably sounds stupid.” She ruffled her hair, tugging at the knots she found from where the wind had tousled it. “I just… I’ve been at this job for so long. I feel like I’m never going to have time for anything else.” Evfra looked so much smaller than usual, sitting on the swing. It reminded Ryder of how big he was. How big angarans were in general. She wondered if that was why she was so open with him right now. Or if the  _ why  _ even mattered. Evfra wouldn’t tell anyone. “I want time… well, for a family. I guess. I’ve always wanted one and now that it’s just me and Scott, I…” Ryder let out a puff of air and trailed off.

“The work never seems to cease,” Evfra finished for her. To her surprise, he offered a hand to her. She reached out and took it, and he gave the lightest squeeze. Ryder’s hand felt tiny in his. “Your hand is freezing.” He motioned for her other one and she straddled the swing, giggling as he took both of her hands into his.

It was like the rules didn’t apply here. Evfra wasn’t as gruff as usual, as he slowly rubbed his hands over hers. Warming them, though he kept his gaze down, as if not looking at her would make up for his kindness. 

“I never thought you to be the family type,” he finally said, though he didn’t release her hands. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ryder replied, leaning her cheek against the chain. “I was planning a kid with an old partner, before I signed up with the Initiative. But it… didn’t pan out.” She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. Evfra nodded but didn’t ask what’d happened. It wasn’t something you asked.

Evfra pressed his lips together. “I, too, would like to find the time to build a family, again, so I understand the sentiment.” Ryder nodded and then watched as Evfra brought her hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of each one. He cleared his throat and then let her hands go. 

“Hey,” Ryder whispered. She reached over and grabbed one of his hands back and he jumped. She snorted. “Did I just scare the leader of the angaran resistance?” A smile spread across her face as he eyed her with an unamused stare. “I did, didn’t I?” She laughed and curled her hand around his, feeling like a child, sitting with her crush at a playground. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt this way, with Evfra. There wasn’t anything between them, not officially. 

“I didn’t come here because the Moshae asked me too,” Evfra said, the confession sudden and unexpected. Ryder cocked an eyebrow and he gritted his teeth. “You could pretend to be surprised, at least—perhaps I don’t even need to tell you, then? That I’ve come to see you?”

Ryder’s eyes widened. “I… I am surprised. Really. I… really?” She pulled her hand away, but only so she could shoot up from her swing. “Really really?” The morose gloominess that had fallen over her was banished with Evfra’s words. A ball of pure light to her senses. Even the night didn’t seem so dark, now. 

Evfra turned his face from her as she tucked her arms close to her chest like a chicken, trying not to explode. 

“There you are,” he grumbled out, though it was purely affectionate. Evfra cleared his throat. “We have danced around each other for a long time, now. And perhaps this is not the best time—” He rose to his feet and Ryder had to resist jumping at him. “—But I find myself seeking out your company more often than not.”

“Did you come all the way out here to confess to me?” Ryder asked. “That’s so cute.” 

“Could you  _ please, _ ” Evfra barked, face pinched in distaste. Both of his hands grabbed at Ryder’s face and dragged her forward. Ryder went quiet and her eyes widened as Evfra stared at her, stared  _ into  _ them. “I am trying, here.” He paused, suddenly speechless. Ryder’s eyes closed as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “I am trying.”

Ryder brought her hands up to cover Evfra’s, curling her fingers up and over them. She snuggled her hand into one of his palms, feeling the need to chuckle. 

“You’re not just trying to distract me, are you? Because you’re going to have to deal with my emotional bullshit right after this.” Ryder would’ve said more, but Evfra’s thumb covered her mouth. She cracked an eye open and he shook his head. 

“I know,” Evfra said. “Your company is appreciated in its fullness. If I were to desire anything else—if I were to pick a piece of you, I don’t think I could respect myself.” Ryder smiled at him, unable to contain it. “Your beauty is in your wholeness.” Ryder giggled and tried to duck her head away. Evfra caught her face and tilted her head up.

Ryder’s lips parted just as Evfra kissed her; his lips were a bit rough and thin, but Ryder melted regardless. One of Evfra’s arms dropped to wrap around her waist. To keep her close. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me writing through some emotions (not the ones expressed in here) but someone said I should post it anyway. so I did! because, well, its the only thing i've been able to piece together after my computer crashed and lost all of my in-progress fics + the amount of homework I have currently. So if you comment, please be gentle!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr or[here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
